


The Well-Deserved Sleep

by Miss_L



Category: Hannibal (TV), Red Dragon (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hannibal and Will's acquaintance could have ended. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well-Deserved Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperWhoLockianFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl/gifts).



> Gift for the lovely SuperWhoLockianFangirl, as a 'thank you' for her beautiful writing :)
> 
> This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
> This is what I brought; you may forget me  
> I promised to depart, just promise one thing  
> Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.
> 
> AFI – Prelude 12/21

They never expected it to end like this. Of course, it was only logical that one of them would kill the other – they had always been two parts of one whole, whether as friends, or as enemies. Nemeses, even. However, neither Doctor Hannibal Lecter, nor Special Agent William Graham could have predicted this outcome of their acquaintance.

His wife had died several years ago, his son was happily married and expecting their second child. Will Graham was a good grandfather; he took Abby for long walks and they had ice-cream after. It had been after one of those walks that he received a call from his GP – something was wrong with his blood tests. It had probably been a false positive, but he had to come back the next day, just to make sure. Nothing to worry about.

Doctor Lecter was starting to resent his freedom as much as he did his aging body. A life of thrill and unconventional eating habits was taking its toll. Maybe, just maybe... It was time to come home.

It had been decades since the two men first met, yet now, sitting in the darkened room at the hospital, they felt the same intimacy and curiosity about each other as back then. Hannibal put the syringe on the bedside table and smiled tiredly at Will. The man on the bed smiled back. There was fear in his eyes – natural human response to a threat of dying – but also relief and gratitude. They were done fighting.

Jack Crawford had been retiring for years, yet his desk still bore his name plate. And just now, he had received a tip that a long escaped convict was back in town. He had been sighted at the hospital, disguised as a surgeon. The FBI-agent didn't want to believe Hannibal the Cannibal had really returned, but he went there anyway, just to make sure. 

There was no struggle. Only a wordless plea. Jack’s one-time best friends had both gone to sleep, and he could finally leave his office for good.


End file.
